Love Triangle
by WritingIsMyDream
Summary: Joan has her eye on the new boy at school. But he has his eye on someone else. Meanwhile, Luke thinks he has “feelings” for someone else and a person who is crushing on him is crushed. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

READ FIRST:

Please read and review my other Joan of Arcadia fan fictions Charity and Fallen Angel. Just click on my name ^ there and you can read them. This is the third story involving Charity Andrews, a character that I made up who lives with the Girardi family.

*************************************************************************************

"Joan! Hurry up in the bathroom!" Charity looked up into the mirror to the sound of Luke's voice on the other side of the door, beating on it with his fists.

Charity dried her hair with her towel, she pulled her shirt on and opened the door. "Not Joan," she said, brushing past him and throwing her towel at him. She walked to her room she shared with Joan. Luke's face felt hot and he walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and smelled the towel. It smelled like Charity. He caught his reflection in the mirror.

"School before a stupid crush!" he said, he tossed the towel into the hamper in the corner of the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and then went to his room and closed the door.

"Why was Luke yelling at me?" Joan asked, looking at Charity walking in.

"He thought you were in the bathroom but found out it was me," she said. "Your brother's been acting so weird lately, especially around me."

Joan shrugged. "You got another letter from Briana," she said. She had already read her letter and was writing the seven-year-old that she and Charity had rescued a week before, back.

Charity picked up the letter with her name written on it and an angel stamp up in the corner. Briana had called her and Joan her "angels" and they went along with it.

"Why do you think Luke is acting weird?" Charity asked, studying the little girl's handwriting.

"I don't know," she said. "Luke is weird."

"Yeah, I knew that," Charity replied.

She sighed and opened Briana's letter and read what she had written. She had gone back to school and was feeling like "a movie star" as she said.

Charity pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing a letter back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke was reading over his chemistry notes and realized that he kept writing Charity's name over and over. His face went red. He didn't want anyone to see them. He tore them out of the notebook and pulled a pencil out of his backpack and started copying his notes over.

"Quit thinking about her," he said.

He heard Charity playing her guitar in the next room. He closed his eyes and saw her a week before. Sitting in the little girl Briana's living room, her guitar on her lap, playing and singing a song about angels, her voice angelic. He saw her standing up and taking a bow and looking at him, smiling. He had turned away and he didn't know why, his heart had started beating in his chest a hundred miles an hour it seemed. He opened his eyes and tried to block out the guitar playing.

He copied the notes over and folded up the sheets of paper he tore out and tossed them into his wastebasket. He turned his light off and jumped into bed, thinking of his chemistry test he had to take the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Joan looked at her notebook. "Oh no!" she said.

"What?" Charity asked.

"We have a chemistry test tomorrow."

"I don't have the notes."

"Neither do I."

Joan bit her lip. "I'll go ask Luke if we can borrow his notes," she said.

"Good idea," Charity said.

Joan jumped up and walked out of the room and down the hall to Luke's room. She knocked on his half open door. "Luke?" she asked. She looked in and saw her brother in bed. She looked on the desk and saw his chemistry notebook open. She slipped in and crept over to the desk and picked up the notebook. She walked back into the hall and noticed that there was something that Luke had forgotten to rip out. She looked at it and saw Charity's name written all over the page. Her jaw dropped.

Now she knew why Luke was acting so weird around Charity. He had a crush on her!


	4. Chapter 4

Joan tore the page out and wadded it up and tossed it back into Luke's room and took off into her room. She wanted to tell Charity so bad but she thought maybe Luke wanted to tell her himself. She carried the notebook back to her bedroom. She wanted to tell Charity but she stopped herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Charity asked.

"Huh?" Joan asked.

"You're grinning like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland."

Joan shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "I got the notes."

She started copying them and when she finished she handed _her_ notes to Charity and then put Luke's notebook back on his desk. She smiled. Who would've thought that a genius like Luke would have a crush on a girl like Charity Andrews. She shrugged and turned and left.

Charity was reading her newest book Unfinished Symphony by V.C. Andrews (AUTHOR'S NOTE: yet, another book that I'm reading) when she walked back in. She fell onto her bed. Charity glanced up at her. "You know something," she said.

"No I don't," Joan replied.

"You do, too. And I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

Joan shrugged. "Maybe you will. Maybe you won't."

"I will, don't worry."

Joan smiled. They talked for a little while longer and then they went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Helen, Will, Luke, and Kevin were already in the kitchen when the girls came running in, dressed ready for school. Charity was wrapping her hair in a ponytail and pulling it up with a clip so the edge of the ponytail was hanging over the top of the clip. Joan was trying to fix her hair, she tossed her hair bow onto the counter. "Forget it," she said. "I don't have time for it."

"Good morning, Assistant Principal Girardi," Charity said, smiling.

Helen blushed. "I like the way that sounds," she replied.

"So do I," Will said, kissing his wife on the cheek.

Charity grabbed an apple. "Got my breakfast," she said.

"We better get going," Helen said. They had all slept through the alarm clock.

Joan grabbed the car keys and Luke bumped into Charity grabbing his backpack. He looked at her and then turned and walked away quickly.

Charity looked at Kevin, who shrugged. Charity shrugged it off and then walked outside to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Joan, Luke, and Charity walked into the office helping Helen carry some boxes in. A boy stood at the front desk.

"Could I help you?" Helen asked.

"Yeah," the boy said. "I'm Travis Martinez. I just transferred here and I need a schedule."

"Yes, I talked to your mother, Cindy Martinez," Helen said. "I have your schedule over here."

Joan looked at him and then turned and mouthed, "Cute!" to Charity. Charity nodded in agreement.

Luke had seen it and he felt like someone had just stabbed him in the chest.

"I'm Joan Girardi," Joan said, holding her hand out to Travis. He grabbed it and shook it.

"I'm Charity Andrews," she replied. "I'm Joan's foster sister."

"And this is my geek brother, Luke."

"Joan! He's not a geek," Charity said.

Luke smiled and shook Travis' hand. Maybe, Charity liked him, too. _Quit thinking of that_, he thought. _ Get to class!_

Helen handed him his schedule. Joan caught a glimpse of some of his classes. "I have some classes with you," she said.

"Really?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you the way," she said, smiling.

"Thanks, Joan is it?" he asked.

She nodded.

Joan, Charity, and Luke put the boxes they were carrying down in Helen's office and then Joan walked with Travis to class. Charity and Luke lingered behind.

"I, um, better get to homeroom," he said.

She nodded. "I have to study for that stupid test we have in chemistry," she replied.

He nodded. "Well, I'll…see you…later. I guess," he said. He turned and practically ran away from her.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for the reviews here's some new chapter/chapters (not really sure at the moment).

Joan and Travis walked to the first class they had together and Travis sat next to her. Joan looked up as Adam walked in. He looked at her and then at Travis. He settled for an empty seat across the room.

Joan turned to Travis, who was looking around. He looked at her and smiled. "Is the assistant principal your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah," Joan said. "She got promoted to the assistant principal position right after the old one got arrested."

Travis' eyebrows shot up. "Arrested?"

"Long story."

Travis nodded. "Interesting school."

"Very."

Travis turned as the substitute teacher walked in, talking on her cell phone deeply into conversation. She tossed her head back and laughed and everybody stopped talking. She looked at the class. "Oh, I have to go now," she said. "Talk to you later. Bye-bye." She hung up and smiled widely at the class.

"Sorry about that," she said to the class. "I'm Ms. Armstrong. I'll be your substitute today." She looked at the piece of yellow lined paper. "I have no clue what she's talking about so, just chill for today."

Joan smiled. She found her new favorite teacher. Travis looked at her. "So what's up?" he asked.

She smiled. "Nothing," she replied. "This is Arcadia."

He shrugged. "Well, I at least gave it a shot but since nothing good happens here…"

Joan smiled at him.

"Hi Jane," Adam said, walking over pulling his chair up next to her.

"Jane?" Travis asked.

Adam's face burned. How was he going to explain _that_ to some new kid.

"Nickname," Joan said. Travis nodded. He didn't ask anymore questions. Joan turned to Adam. "Hi."

Adam smiled quickly and then it faded. "I have a whole new piece at the house," he said. "If you want to stop by sometime and see it."

"Sure," Joan replied.

"You're an artist?" Travis asked.

Adam nodded.

"My mom's an artist," he replied.

"Cool," Adam said. Joan knew that he wasn't too interested in the conversation. "So, uh, when do you think you can come over?"

"This afternoon, I guess," she replied.

He nodded. "Ok. We'll walk home this afternoon then," he said. "Tell your mom it's cool that she's the assistant principal _and_ the art teacher."

"I will," Joan said. "But I don't see how she's going to juggle both of them."

"Well, at least Price is gone."

Travis looked at Joan. "Who's Price?" he asked.

"Ex-assistant principal," she explained.

He nodded.

They talked some more and then the bell rang and they left. Adam watched Joan walk off with Travis, she was staring at him the way she use to look at him, Adam Rove. He wanted to climb into a locker and forget the combination. But he walked on to his art class.


	8. Chapter 8

AP Chemistry rolled around and Luke looked up as Charity walked in. Why was his love life so screwed up? A girl who looks like a guy, the queen of the nerds, now a punk? He shook his head and looked down at his notebook where he was supposed to be reviewing his notes.

The teacher started class as soon as everyone had taken their seats. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He felt really tired, even though he went to bed early. The test fell on the counter top in front of him and he snapped awake. He didn't like anything more than a test on a Friday.

"Begin your tests now," the teacher replied.

Luke wrote his name at the top of the paper and started the questions. Halfway through the first page he looked around the room. The usual suspects, such as his sister and Adam were stressing over most of the questions, but he looked at Charity, all she had gotten was her name, the date, and the class period and a bunch of eraser marks on the first question.

"Eyes on your own test!" the teacher warned.

He snapped back to his test and finished it and handed it to the teacher as she walked pass. She smiled and mouthed, "A-plus."

Luke propped his head up on his wrist. His eyelids were growing heavy and he couldn't stop himself from falling asleep.

__

Luke opened his eyes. He was no longer in the AP Chemistry classroom. He was standing in on the beach…in a suit? "What is this?" he asked, himself.

"Luke?" a voice asked.

He spun around and looked at Charity, standing in a white dress, her shoulder-length brown with red streaked hair were in soft curls. "Charity," he said. "You look…wow."

She blushed and looked at her clothes. She looked up at him. "You look nice, too," she said. "We look like we've come from a wedding." She laughed.

He smiled. "I meant, that you looked beautiful," he said. "Even with the nose ring."

She reached up and touched the small diamond ring in her nose. "Thanks, I guess," she replied.

Luke looked her over. "What do you mean, you guess?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know what I mean."

Luke stepped toward her and smiled. "Just trust me," he said. "You're beautiful."

She smiled and he leaned down and kissed her.

Charity gasped as Luke's head hit the counter. They both sat up straight, she looked over at Luke and he turned and glanced back at her. She blinked and looked down at her test. _Great!_ he thought, _now she knows!_

He laid his head down on the counter. He wanted to curl up and die somewhere!


	9. Chapter 9

"Charity," Joan said. "What's up? You look freaked out."

Charity opened her mouth to tell her but she saw Luke walking toward them, he saw her and turned and went the other way. "I'll tell you when I get home," she said. "I have to talk to Luke, first."

Joan nodded. Charity turned and ran after him yelling his name.

Joan shrugged and turned to her locker and opened it. She wondered if Charity _knew_ about Luke.

"Yes, Joan, she does," a cute boy said, opening the locker next to her.

Joan jumped. "What?" she asked.

"Charity knows that Luke likes her," He said.

"But how?" she asked.

"They shared a dream."

"She can do that?"

God nodded. "Yeah, she can."

"What do you want me to do, now?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" she asked. God closed the locker and took off down the hall. Joan slammed her door shut and ran after Him. "What do you mean, nothing?"

"Just go on with your plans with Adam this afternoon," He said. "I'm sure the rest will follow."

"But this isn't right, You always have something for me to do."

"You don't want people to tell you what to do and I'm not going to either," He replied. He turned and looked at Joan. "Things will happen when they happen."

"But how will I know what you want me to do."

"You're a smart girl, Joan," He said. "You'll know." He looked at his watch. "Now, if you don't mind I have to get to Algebra 2." He smiled and turned and left.

"You don't need to go to class!" she yelled after Him. "You have to tell me what to do!"

He didn't turn, just did that annoying wave that was really starting to get on Joan's nerves. She sighed and turned and went to her next class.

NOTE: Please read and review once I get reviews I'll add some more chapters as I work on them. The more reviews, the more chapters!


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I worked on these chapters since I last uploaded (yesterday) I'm not waiting for reviews (they would help but oh well). ENJOY!

Earlier…

"Luke!" Charity yelled, running to catch up with him.

Luke looked over his shoulder and then turned and walked faster.

"Luke!" Charity exclaimed again. She ran a little bit and grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned. "Look at me."

Luke turned and looked at her. "Ok," he said. "I'm looking at you."

"What's up?" she asked. "Why were you freaking out in class?"

"You were there in my dream, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Then you know that I like you!"

"It's not like I was intentionally getting into your dream," she said.

"But you were there," he replied. "It was true. I do have feelings for you, Charity." He walked over and sat down on the steps.

"But why are you freaking out Luke?" She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Because I know girls like you," he replied. "I'm not your type. You would never like nerds like me."

"You met me a couple of weeks ago and you already 'know' me?" she asked. She shook her head. "You don't know me at all, Luke."

He looked at her. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Luke," she said, "that I don't have a 'type'. I like a guy for who they are as a person. Not what clique they fall in."

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry, Charity," he replied.

"Don't be," she said. "You just thought you knew me." She looked at him. "I like you as a friend and I thought you liked me that way, too, but when I saw the way you looked at me in your dream I just thought—friendship wasn't right for us."

"So what you're saying is that you want to be my girlfriend?"

She shrugged. "It'd be kind of weird," she said. "We live in the same house now."

"I'll move out to the car," he joked.

She smiled and turned away. They both worked as office aides (Helen's idea) this block they weren't going to be late for any class.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I can't believe my first kiss was in a dream," she said.

"Your first kiss?"

She smiled and nodded.

He grinned. "I'm honored to be your first kiss," he replied.

"Why?" she asked. "You haven't kissed me yet."

Luke looked at her and then leaned in and kissed her. She pressed her lips against his and reached up and touched his face. He slid his arms around her waist. They heard someone clear their throat and they pulled away and looked at Joan who was standing in front of them with a hall pass. "Should I go some other way?" she asked.

Charity and Luke both blushed. "Sorry," they said. Luke stood up and helped Charity up.

"Let's go see if mom has something to do for us," he replied. Charity nodded and they took off.

Joan smiled. Wow, she can't believe that she actually caught her brother making out with a girl that she could actually stand. I mean, she could stand Grace but Glenice (sp?)…no way! She grinned and delivered her message to its destination and then ran back to class.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jane!" Adam said, running up to her after the last class. "You're still coming over to my house this afternoon, right?"

"I said I would," Joan replied.

"Hi, Joan," Travis said, coming up out of nowhere. "Where are you going?"

"Over to Adam's," she said.

"Oh, yeah, to see his new piece, right?" Travis asked.

"You still remember that?" Adam asked.

Travis nodded. "I have a photographic memory," he replied, smiling.

"Great! You guys have something in common!" Joan said. "You both of photographic memories!"

"Oh joy," Adam said, rolling his eyes.

Joan looked at him and he shrugged.

"Do you want to come?" Adam asked, sighing deeply.

Travis shrugged. "Sure," he said.

Joan smiled and they walked out of the school and over to Adam's house.


	12. Chapter 12

"Charity!" Luke exclaimed. She stopped and turned and looked at him as he pushed through the crowd on the stairs and ran down the hall to her. "Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hi," she replied. "Nice work, not falling on your face."

"I tried," he said, smiling. He reached down and grabbed her hand and laced their fingers around each others.

She smiled. They walked down the hall and noticed people staring at them. She looked at them. "Whatcha starin' at?" she asked, they turned away.

"Be nice, Charity," he said, dropping her hand and putting his arm around her waist.

She smiled. "I _was _nice."

He laughed and they rounded the corner and walked out of the school.


	13. Chapter 13

"This is…amazing," Joan said, walking around Adam's new piece.

"Yeah," Travis replied. "What is it?"

"It's, um, something," Adam said. His face burned bright red. Of course, he wasn't going to say what it was supposed to be. Not with Travis there.

"Does it have a name?" Travis asked.

"What does it matter?" Adam asked.

"Adam!" Joan snapped. She hated the feeling of being caught between her best friend/guy she liked and the new guy/guy she (also) liked.

But Travis didn't seem offended by Adam's rudeness. "Nothing," he said. "My mom's opening an art gallery and she's taking any local artist's work." He shrugged. "Just thought you might like to know."

Joan looked over at Adam. This was Adam's dream to have people see his art. Of course, she knew that Adam would do it.

Adam shrugged. "Whatever," he said. But she knew that he was considering it in his mind.

Travis looked at his watch. "I have to go," he said.

"Ok," Joan replied.

Travis brushed past Adam and left. "Good riddance," Adam muttered.

"Adam, what's your problem?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. He looked at the artwork.

"Are you thinking of the art gallery?" she asked.

Adam shook his head. "No," he said.

"Adam, don't lie to me."

"Sorry, Jane." He shrugged. "But I hate that guy."

"But, Adam, you don't even know him."

He shook his head. "Whatever," he replied. "You hated Iris and you didn't know her."

"I didn't hate Iris," Joan said. "I just hated the sound of her voice."

"But her voice was part of who she was."

"Could we drop the subject?" she asked. "She dumped you for that other guy." (AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just something I made up and I don't really know if she'll break up with him or not. But I don't want Adam to feel guilty about it but, oh well, forget it.)

"I know, Joan!" he said. His voice was sharp and she jerked back. He was angry at her. He called her "Joan".

"Sorry," she replied. "Let's forget about Travis and Iris."

"Yeah," Adam said. "So, what's up with your brother and Charity?"


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, Luke and Charity walked into the house together. Kevin was shuffling around in the refrigerator. "What's up, you two?" he asked.

"Nothing," they said.

Luke noticed that Charity wasn't all "stay away from my man" or threatened by anyone. Kevin looked at them. "You sure?" he asked. "You two are touching in that boyfriend/girlfriend way."

Charity and Luke looked at each other. Luke had his arms around Charity's waist and she had laid her head back onto his chest. "Something wrong with that?" Charity asked.

"You two, do know you're living in the same house, right?"

"Yeah," they said.

"So?" Charity asked.

"You're not suppose to move in with each other so soon, duh!" he exclaimed. He wheeled himself around and went into the living room.

"Does he have a problem with that or something?" Charity asked.

Luke shrugged. "Who knows," he said. He dropped his arms from around her waist and she turned and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why is someone like you dating someone like me?" she asked.

"What?" he asked. "Nerd meets punk?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Did you just call me a nerd?" 

"You said it not me."

"So, you were thinking it."

"How do you know what I was thinking?" she asked.

"I'm a psychic."

They laughed and Luke pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. "Get a room, you two," Kevin teased as he came into the kitchen. "I knew there was something about you guys."

"Anyone home?" Helen asked.

"I am," Kevin said.

"Just you?"

"No, the rabbits are in here, too."

"The what?" Helen asked, walking into the kitchen and throwing her keys down onto the counter.

Charity and Luke backed away from each other and walked to the table. "We have chem homework," Luke said.

"Yeah, whatever," Kevin replied.

Charity grabbed her backpack and threw Kevin a look and he smiled. _(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm thinking about Jason's smile right now and I'm trying not to drool. *drools all over keyboard* Oh man!)_ Charity turned and walked upstairs after Luke.

Helen looked at Kevin, questionably. He shook his head. "Never mind," he replied. He wheeled out of the room and to his bedroom where he started to type on an article.


	15. Chapter 15

Joan left Adam's house and walked over to her house, passing the playground where the little girl God was standing on the jungle gym. "Hey," she exclaimed.

The little girl looked up and slid down the slide and ran over to the fence. He climbed up and looked at her. "Hello, Joan," He said. "Have fun at Adam's?"

Joan nodded. "What's his problem, though?"

God cocked his head to the side and pulled the glasses off of His face and cleaned them off and put them back on. "Adam's feeling threatened by Travis," He said.

"What do you mean?" Joan asked, pulling out some lip balm onto her chapped lips.

"Adam's seen the way you looked at Travis today and he feels threatened by him. He thinks that you might want to spend more time with Travis."

"Yeah, I mean, Travis is cool."

"But don't go too crazy over Travis."

"Why?" Joan asked.

At that moment a ball rolled over to God and He picked it up. A boy asked Him to play, God turned back to Joan. "Bye," He said. He tucked the ball under His arm and took off.

"Wait! Why?" she asked.

But the little girl just did the backhand wave and joined the other kids. Joan rolled her eyes and turned and stormed away from the park.


	16. Chapter 16

"What are you writing?" Kevin asked, looking into Joan and Charity's room, where the door was standing open. Charity was sitting on her bed with her song notebook out on her lap.

"A song," she said. "The usual."

Kevin nodded and went to wheel away, but Charity asked, "Do you want to read it?"

He looked at her and then shrugged. "Sure," he said. He wheeled himself into the room and took the notebook Charity was offering him.

He sat it open on his lap and read through it. When he was finished he nodded. "I like it," he said.

"Don't be my big foster brother and just be saying that to just be saying that," Charity whined.

"Speaking of foster brothers." Charity knew he was going to start rambling on about hers and Luke's relationship or whatever the hell it was they had going.

"Let's go back to the song, Kevin," she whined.

"Fine," he said. "There's nothing wrong with it Charity. You are a fabulous writer. You have a _lot_ of talent."

"Thanks, Kevin," she replied.

"No problem," he said, shrugging. He wheeled around and left the room.

Charity looked down at the untitled song and read it over:

__

What is this feeling that I get

When you look at me that way

When you touch me that way

I need you more than

I've ever needed anything before

Boy, I need you right now

I want to look into your eyes

And tell you that you're on my mind

Ooh, boy, I think I'm in love with you

I need you, boy

Even more when we kiss

I want to hear your voice

Telling me the things I want to hear

I want to thank you

For noticing me

Even though I'm different

Boy, I need you right now

I want to look into your eyes

And tell you that you're on my mind

Ooh, boy, I think I'm in love with you

Boy, I need you right now

I want to look into your eyes

And tell you that you're on my mind

Ooh, boy, I think I'm in love with you

She bit her bottom before scribbling down the title, _I Think I'm in Love With You_.

There was a knock at the door and she looked up and saw Luke looking at her. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. She closed the notebook. She didn't want him to read it. She wanted to sing it to him herself and put it under the mattress of the bed. He walked in and sat down next to her.

"What were you writing?" he asked.

"A song," she said, smiling.

"For me?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Yeah? Right?"

Charity rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she said.

He smiled and leaned over and kissed her, pushing her back onto the bed, he grabbed her sides and she pushed him back laughing. "Stop!" she exclaimed, as he started tickling her.

"Stop, what?" he asked.

"Stop Luke!"

"Say I'm the hottest geek you've ever met."

"You are the hottest geek I've ever met," she giggled. He stopped tickling her and fell on the bed next to her. She looked at him and put her hand on his chest and pushed him off of the bed.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as he landed on one of Charity's combat boots.

"Sorry," she replied, laughing. She pulled him up onto the bed and then they started kissing.


	17. Chapter 17

Joan opened the door to the bedroom. "Ok, you two, if you're going to do that go someplace else," she said, seeing her brother and foster sister, making out.

"What's your problem?" Luke asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose. He rolled off of Charity's bed and Charity sat up.

"It's something that I need to talk to Charity alone about," she said.

"Oh, ok," Luke said. "Whatever." He leaned down and kissed Charity and then turned and left the room.

"How far are you planning to go with my brother?" Joan asked.

"What?" she asked.

"You know."

"That's just disgusting, Joan, I'm still in high school. I don't plan on doing anything like that until after I'm married."

"Ok," Joan said, throwing her hands up.

"Now, what is so important that you had to run Luke out of here for?"

"Adam's jealous of Travis," she said.

"And?"

"And I really like Travis."

"But you love Adam, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

Charity rolled her eyes and crossed her legs underneath her. "It doesn't take a brain surgeon to see that there's some sort of chemistry between you and Adam."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"I hate to break it to you, but yeah," she said.

"But what should I do?"

"Have you talked to God?"

Joan nodded. "He told me not to get too crazy over Travis."

"Why?"

Joan shrugged. "He didn't say."

Charity shrugged. "Well, I guess there are some things you should find out on your own."

Charity stood up off of the bed, grabbed her guitar from across the room, and then sat back down with it and wrote the music for the song she wrote for Luke.

Joan laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Charity sat up. She knew why Joan shouldn't get involved with Travis. She rolled out of bed, and turned the light on. Joan was lying in an awkward position with her arm over her eyes. "Joan, wake up," she said, shaking her.

Joan looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"I know why you can't get involved with Travis," she said.

Joan sat up. "Why?"

"Ok, I was asleep and I somehow slipped into Travis' dream like I had slipped into Luke's," she said, pretty fast. "He was telling someone that he loved them and then I got a good look at who it was."

"Who was it?" she asked.

Charity hesitated and then finally said, "Adam." She looked at Joan. "Travis is gay."

Joan fell back on the bed. "No," she replied. "He's so cute!"

"I know, Joan," Charity said. "I'm sorry."

Joan looked at her. "Does Adam know?" she asked.

"Well, no, but before I slipped into Travis' dream, I went into Adam's."

"And?"

"And, he had a similar dream," she said. "Only with you and not Travis."

Joan sighed and stared at the wall.

"Well, 'night," Charity said, she reached over and turned off the light and groped her way to her bed.

Joan lied back and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed deeply. She loved Adam.


	19. Chapter 19

"Travis," Adam said, walking up to him after class.

Travis turned and saw him and blushed. "Hi," he said.

"Is there still a place for me in your mom's art show?"

"Sure," Travis replied. "I'll fill out your entry form for you if you want."

Adam shrugged. "Ok."

Travis and Adam walked over to the steps and Travis drew up a mock entry form and filled it out with Adam's name, address, phone number, and birthday. "What's the piece's name?"

"I'm going to enter that piece I showed you and Jane."

"Oh, so should I put down 'it'?"

Adam glared at him. "It has an actual name."

"Which is?"

"If you tell Jane I'll kill you, I want her to see it," Adam said, taking the notebook from him and filling out the last piece of information.

Adam handed it back to Travis and took off. Travis looked down at what he had written. "Just Jane" it said.

Travis smiled and folded it up and put it in his pocket, he stood up and left.


	20. Chapter 20

Joan groaned as she saw Him in the Gothic Kid form. "Hey, Joan," He said.

"Couldn't you have just told me what was up with Travis instead of having my foster sister tell me?" she asked Him.

"Sorry. Something's you have to find out on your own."

Joan sighed. "Couldn't you have just had someone shoot me?" she asked. "Adam likes me."

God looked at her. "I don't mean to sound rude but…DUH!"

Joan sighed again.

"You know that art show Travis was talking about?"

Joan nodded.

"Go to it," He said. "Adam has a surprise waiting for you."

"A surprise?"

He nodded. "Got to go," He said.

"What kind of—" but He was already walking down the hall doing that little backhand wave. Joan gritted her teeth and walked to her class.


	21. Chapter 21

"How do I look?" Joan asked Saturday night turning in her velvet red spaghetti strap dress.

Charity looked up as she fixed her plaid skirt. "You look nice, Joan," she said.

"Thanks," Joan replied.

"No problem. So God didn't tell you _why_ you had to go?"

"No. He just said that I had to go."

Since Adam was Helen's "prized student", she had decided to make it a family event.

"Girls are you ready?" Will asked.

"Yes," they said in unison and they walked out of the room.

"Check you girls out!" Kevin said. "Nice!"

"Hey, chill out," Luke said. "This one's mine." He walked up to Charity and put his arms around her waist.

"Yeah," Charity replied.

"Ok, you're making me sick," Kevin replied. "Can we go?"

"Sure. Let's head out!" Will said.


	22. Chapter 22

Joan walked into the art gallery and Travis was standing next to a woman, likely his mother. He saw her and waved then he pointed to where Adam was standing, watching people gather around the thing that he had shown her and Travis the other day.

He looked up and saw her and walked over to her. He smiled. "Hi Jane," he said.

"Hey," she replied, smiling.

He nodded and looked at her. "You look great."  
"Thanks," she looked up at his piece. "So you entered…um."

"The name's over there," he said. "On a gold plaque. Go check it out."

Joan nodded and walked over she gasped when she saw the name engraved in it.

Joan turned and walked over to him. "Adam, that's so," she said.

"What?"

Joan looked at him and then leaned in and kissed him, catching both of them and the old couple standing next to them, off guard.

But to ruin the moment, big brother Kevin started applauding and everyone joined him.

Joan pulled back and the words spilled out of her mouth as she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied.

Joan smiled and they walked outside, goose bumps appeared on her arms and he pulled off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. She smiled at him. "Thanks, Adam," she said.

"No problem, Jane," he replied.

They turned and smiled at each other and then leaned in and kissed right there in front of the art museum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stay tuned for (sadly) my last JoA fan fiction featuring Charity Andrews


End file.
